the_familiarfandomcom-20200213-history
TFv03 CH 00 Intros (annotated)
Annotations for the "intros" of Honeysuckle & Pain. Page 9 Richard Purdy Wilbur (born March 1, 1921) is an American poet and literary translator full poem Trismegistus O Egypt, Egypt—so the great lament Of thrice-great Hermes went— Nothing of thy religion shall remain Save fables, which thy children shall disdain. His grieving eye foresaw The world’s bright fabric overthrown Which married star to stone And charged all things with awe. And what, in that dismantled world, could be More fabulous than he? Had he existed? Was he but a name Tacked on to forgeries which pressed the claim Of every ancient quack— That one could from a smoky cell By talisman or spell Coerce the Zodiac? Still, still we summon him at midnight hour To Milton’s pensive tower, And hear him tell again how, then and now, Creation is a house of mirrors, how Each herb that sips the dew Dazzles the eye with many small Reflections of the All— Which, after all, is true. ____ Hermes Trismegistus (Ancient Greek: Ἑρμῆς ὁ Τρισμέγιστος, "thrice-greatest Hermes"; Latin: Mercurius ter Maximus) is the purported author of the Hermetic Corpus, a series of sacred texts that are the basis of Hermeticism Reflections of the All, Which, after all, is true. – probably referring to this passage from Emerald Tablet: 1. Tis true without error, certain & most true. 2.That which is below is like that which is above & that which is above is like that which is below to do the miracles of one only thing. Pages 10-11 Pure été pure summer Who said that? “Justice is the first virtue of social institutions, as truth is of systems of thought. A theory however elegant and economical must be rejected or revised if it is untrue; likewise laws and institutions no matter how efficient and well-arranged must be reformed or abolished if they are unjust. Each person possesses an inviolability founded on justice that even the welfare of society as a whole cannot override. For this reason justice denies that the loss of freedom for some is made right by a greater good shared by others. It does not allow that the sacrifices imposed on a few are outweighed by the larger sum of advantages enjoyed by many. Therefore in a just society the liberties of equal citizenship are taken as settled; the rights secured by justice are not subject to political bargaining or to the calculus of social interests.” ― John Rawls, A Theory of Justice Aung San Suu Kyi a Burmese social democratic stateswoman, politician, diplomat and author who serves as the First and incumbent State Counsellor and Leader of the National League for Democracy. She is also the first female Minister of Foreign Affairs of Myanmar Page 18 hues, / Y.O.U.S. nice wordplay Page 19 Electroweak Epoch period in the evolution of the early universe when the temperature of the universe was high enough to merge electromagnetism and the weak interaction into a single electroweak interaction Page 33 Mechropolitics Mechropolitics: Death and Dying in Computational Media Mechropolitics ''tackles the political, technical, and social meanings of death, dying, and dismemberment in computational media, from headshots and ragdolls to permadeath and x-ray vision. The simulation of death as both technological feat and gamic goal produces a playground of mortality in which new orientations toward death and dying might be invented, rehearsed, and even normalized. These simulated death worlds, governed by what some have called procedurality and others protocol, enact what I call “mechropolitics”: a virtual, often whimsical, politics of death and dying with complicated resonances in the real world. More on the subject Page 35 '''73,656' Vol 1. 243.243 5:04 PM Spring Vol 2. 106.101 2:07 PM, Summer Vol 3. 73.656 11:52 AM Late fall Looks like V4 will be winter. And I noticed that the hours are going backwards. Perak one of the 13 states of Malaysia. Hulu Perak District is one of ten administrative districts located in the north-east corner of Perak Category:Annotations